


Lycanroc

by BodaciousT



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, I gave Keith's wolf a name inspired by Pokemon, Insecurity, Langst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Post-Canon, Season 6 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BodaciousT/pseuds/BodaciousT
Summary: Lance finds comfort within a new furry friend. Someone might have overheard it.





	Lycanroc

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo  
> So. My first Voltron fanfiction. I'm excited. This is the first time I'm posting something and I haven't written anything for what, 3 years? I read this one post of someone saying how Lance lays out his feelings in front of animals and that they wanted him to talk to Keith's wolf about his feelings towards Keith. I had to realize that idea, my head is currently overflowing with VLD fic ideas and I finally have time to write anything!  
> Hence my first fic for this fandom.  
> I hope you like it, enjoy!  
> (btw I am not a native Speaker, so please bear with me and my probably 1000 comma mistakes)

They took a break in the 4th quadrant of the galaxy Shud, on a planet named Raksd. Team Voltron was currently on their way back home to Earth. Right after Shiro’s resurrection, the paladins had set out to return home. It’s been 3 weeks since then.  
The former Black Paladin was still very weak and spent most of the time sleeping and resting in the Black Lion, with Keith as its pilot. Regardless Allura decided to halt on as many planets as possible. To give the paladins a break in piloting and “to gain more allies”, though most of the planets they landed on were not inhabited.  
It was obviously an excuse to have some time for herself, processing everything that happened. The Altean might look strong and confident on the outside but Lance has seen her face more than once when she thought nobody else was looking. Hurt, betrayal, shame, all displayed on her expression. The previous events have shaken the princess up, have shaken everyone up.  
Lance saw it on his teammates’ faces. Hunk, Pidge, Coran. Everyone trusted Lotor and the clone-Shiro.  
And then there was Keith.  
Keith who left Voltron to join the Blade of Marmora.  
Keith who suddenly disappeared from the surface of the universe, just to come back with his Galra mother (!) and a blue space wolf.  
Keith who saved Shiro.  
Keith who was now tall, mature, handsome…  
Wait, wait, wait, wait, hold on a tick. Handsome?!  
Lance shook his head. How did that get into his train of thoughts? The planet’s atmosphere must be getting to him. Didn’t Coran say something about a higher percentage of some element in the air? That must be it. Messing with his head. Bringing up the past.  
The current Red Paladin stared into the crackling campfire before him. He was on night watch right now, looking out for any potential source of danger. The team had landed in a deciduous forest, similar to the ones on earth. Well, apart from the fact that the trees were like 30 meters high and the grass was a neon pink that hurt your eyes if you stared too long at it. And did he mention the weird little creatures looking like monkey-squirrel hybrids? Jumping from tree to tree, with shimmering colors in the fur and making strange cackling noises as if they were laughing at you all the time. Although they hadn’t encountered any dangerous animals that lived on Raksd, nobody wanted to risk anything, so they took turns in supervising the camp, while the others slept in their shelters.  
One day, when they had been in the early stages of their long journey, Pidge had asked why they couldn’t just sleep in their own respective lions, they do it anyways while flying in space? That definitely would be safer, having a magical space mecha cat protecting you. However almost everyone in the team heavily insisted they had to get out, with the lions being cramped with their stuff and other passengers. Hence Allura pulled out a few tents (Where did she even get those from?) and Team Voltron went on camping trips since then.  
Lance inhaled deeply. The scent, mixed with the flavors of burnt wood, damp grass and cool night, the not quite silence and the starry sky above him reminded him of the camping trips he took with his brothers back home on earth. He couldn’t wait to see his family again. His heart clenched at the mere thought.  
Suddenly the teen heard rustling. A cracking in the undergrowth. Lance’s head jerked up, hands instantly wandering to his bayard. The rustling continues, now accompanied by grunting sounds and squeaking. The Paladin activated his weapon, the all so familiar whizzing sound announcing the deadly arm’s preparedness. Following the growling noises, he aimed for the hidden creature. Hands completely still and calm.  
A deafening screech tore through the woods.  
Silence.  
Nothing moved.  
Lance lowered his gun carefully, though still cautious, and waited for a few ticks. Nothing.  
He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and deactivated his bayard.

BAM  
With a loud Urgh all of a sudden the Cuban found himself facing the ground, a heavy weight on his back preventing him from getting up. Two strong claws, pinning his arms to the dirty soil, gave him no possibility of reaching his bayard.  
'So this is how I die, huh? Killed by an anonymous creature I didn’t even see. It could be a cute fluffy killer machine for all I know but I won’t because I’ll be dead.'  
Lance felt hot, foul stinking breath wandering over his neck. Teeth, probably sharp like razors, ready to rip his throat out. He felt the monster’s saliva dripping down onto his skin.  
The creature nuzzled its snout into his hair and whined  
Wait, what?  
“What the Quiznak…”  
Slowly Lance turned his head back over his shoulder as much as possible.  
On his back, holding the boy’s body down, stood Keith’s cosmic wolf. One of the monkey-squirrel hybrids dangling dead in his mouth and shining yellow eyes boring through him.  
Lance let out a relieved yet exasperated laugh. Damn space wolf giving him almost a heart attack! No doubt had Keith trained him to scare people to death!  
Noticing that he was still pinned to the ground Lance groaned and tried to shove the alien animal off him. The wolf whined again but stepped aside. The teen stood up and brushed off the dirt from his armor, never letting the wolf out of his sight, in case it attacks him again.  
Once again the space creature let out a yowl. Lance sighed. What’s its problem?  
“What do you want from me, dog?”  
The wolf trotted a few steps towards the Cuban and nudged his hand, whining.  
“Hah… you want attention, am I right?” He petted the wolf’s head a few times. “Good job catching that thing” Happily the animal wagged its tail and then flopped down onto the ground, now chewing on the prey. Slowly Lance sat down next to it. He watched the wolf for a few seconds and without realizing his hand found the way back to the wolf’s head, stroking absentmindedly the surprisingly fluffy fur.  
“You know, you need a name, wolf” Lance said after a short while.  
“I, or actually we all, can’t call you cosmic wolf forever. Did Keith even name you? I bet he didn’t. Stupid Mullet, forgetting such an important aspect.” The wolf just flickered with its ear, signaling that it’s listening. Attention focusing on the food before it though.  
“Where did Keith even get you from, I wonder. On one of his solo space adventures? Well, obviously, he certainly didn’t catch you in an intergalactic Pokémon GO hunt. Although you do look like that… Are you from an intergalactic Pokémon GO version? ‘Cause that would be pretty awesome!” The animal just looked up at Lance with an almost accusing expression. The boy held his hands up “Okay, okay, I get it, you’re a normal alien” The wolf’s head sank down again and began to swallow down the rests of its meal.  
Lance muttered, head propped up on one hand. “I’m still gonna call you Lycanroc”  
The wolf, Lycanroc, let out a huff, as if it wanted to say “Do as you please, I don’t quiznaking care anymore”  
Finished with its food Lycanroc lifted its head and placed it into the Paladin’s lap, signaling with impatient twitching of its ears that he wanted Lance’s petting attention back. Lance ran his fingers through the animal’s fur, causing it to emit a purr. At first both let the silence wash over them, enjoying each other’s company and staring at the fire which was slowly burning out. However soon enough the boy had to interrupt the quiet time.  
“So, Lycanroc, how is it? Living with Keith?” No answer.  
“I bet it was… great. Living with the mullet-boy. Being independent and all. Having no one who holds you back. No one who forces you to think about your position.”  
Everything in Lance contracted. He felt like that time back when they found the clone-Shiro and Keith was the Black Paladin for the first time. Wasn’t it like that now, too? With Shiro and Keith back, and Allura and her amazing bonding with Blue. Wasn’t he unnecessary again? Just a burden for the team?  
“You know, Lyranroc, when Keith left Team Voltron, I was actually a bit relieved. I didn’t have to worry about my place anymore, didn’t have to fear that I was needless. But at the same time I felt so guilty and I really didn’t want him to go. He was my rival! My teammate! My friend! We connected back then. I was able to lift his spirit after Shiro vanished, died. So was he. That connection we had, I thought, hoped, it would last, because it was really important to me. To have someone I can count on and who can count on me… Ha, maybe I felt even more than friendship towards him.”  
Lycanroc nuzzled his head deeper into Lance’s lap, signaling him to go on.  
“When he decided to leave Voltron for the Marmorites, I also felt betrayed. Had he planned on doing that long before we had the talk? He said ‘Leave the math to Pidge’ but he probably already calculated everything beforehand himself.”  
“After he broke my heart, I was in a slump. I often retreated back into my room, even revived my crush on Allura and flirted with every living being I met to forget about him. Then Allura and Lotor happened and the heartbreaking started all over again.”  
Lance sighed. He always knew that he was way out of the princess’s league, yet it had stung.  
“And when I thought that I had finally gotten over that stupid lovesickness about Keith, he dares to pop up again! Nonetheless looking cooler, grizzled, and handsome as quiznak! How did he do that? He won’t tell anyone what happened aside from Romelle and Krolia is as secretive as him about it!”  
Frustrated the Paladin buried his face into the wolf’s black and blue fur and breathed in. It faintly smelled like Keith, which should have been impossible to begin with but Lance could identify that fragrance anywhere and anytime. The creature’s even breathing was calming and reassuring. His voice was now only a whisper.  
“What should I do, Lycanroc? Every time I see him. hear his voice, or just see that stupid mullet of his, my heart starts to race like crazy and everything inside me longs to touch him, run my fingers through his hair. What if he leaves again, though? I won’t be able to go through that again!” Nope, he won’t cry. Not now, not ever. Not because of one stupid boy!

“You won’t have to”  
The brunet almost gave himself a whiplash so fast snapped his head up.  
In front of him stood none other than Keith Kogane himself.  
Oh no. Oh nononononononono. What did he hear, what didn’t he hear? Oh god, this can’t be happening! This isn’t real. Holy Quiznak!  
Hot and cold shivers ran through the Cuban boy’s body and he felt himself paling beneath his caramel skin.  
“How-“, Lance’s voice cracked and he coughed, trying to regain his cool. “-How much did you hear?” 'Very smooth Lance McClain, can you sound even more desperate?'  
“Enough that I can reassure you, that I won’t leave you again, Lance.” Keith’s voice was calm and he looked sadly at his fellow teammate. The planet’s two moons shining down on him, making his pale skin even more white than it already was. Lance wanted to cup that beautiful face with his hands.  
With a light grunt Keith sat down next to Lance. He didn’t face him though, just regarded the place where the fire had burnt down. Lycanroc had stood up and settled itself next to Keith, tail wagging eagerly. The raven petted his head lightly before turning his attention to Lance.  
His eyes bore through Lance with such an intensity that he thought Keith might look just right through him. Now he knows where Lycanroc got its stare from.  
“I never had the intention to make you feel guilty, Lance. Never. You understand?”  
Lance just nodded slightly, too distracted by Keith’s stunning violet eyes to get anything verbal out.  
“That mission, my leave, it all had to do with my wish to find out more about myself, about my Galran heritage. In that hindsight I was pretty selfish, I didn’t even think about what it might mean to you, I apologize for that.”  
Keith’s gaze still lingered on Lance and the brunet could only swallow.  
“We did have that connection. You were able to pull me out of that slump I was in after Shiro… disappeared and I am so, so grateful for that. We had each other’s back, were looking out for each other. In battles, as my right hand, and outside, as my teammate and friend. Lance, I don’t know what I would’ve done if you weren’t there all that time.”  
He brought a hand up to cup Lance’s left cheek. Lance on the other hand still couldn’t get out a word, trying to wrap his mind around everything Keith just said.  
“After I left, you weren’t the only one who felt crashed. Only later did I realize that I wouldn’t be able to see you like I did before. Man, I was so messed up, Kolivan had to warn me ‘not to let my emotions get involved’.”  
“Are you saying what I think you are saying? Because I don’t want to get my hopes up, Keith” Lance’s voice was almost inaudible. He brought his own hand up to where Keith was holding his face and grasped onto the much paler hand.  
Tears formed in Keith’s eyes and that was the confirmation Lance needed to press his lips against Keith’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to tell you: I have no idea About Pokemon. I just googled 'Wolf Pokemon' and bam! get a Name  
> It is currently 4.55 am, I have been writing since 10 pm. help


End file.
